


Lead Me Into the Light

by mvoonlight



Category: Tangled (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bad Parenting, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Todoroki Shouto is a chameleon, Villain Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvoonlight/pseuds/mvoonlight
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wanted to see the floating lights.There wasn’t a world where he didn’t want to. Every year on his birthday, those luminescent studs filled the sky, and every year his yearning became more desperate. He'd never be able to leave his tower and venture outside to see the lights. Ever.Except, he would see them this year.Katsuki Bakugou wasn't expecting to find the Lost Prince in the tower he broke into whilst trying to escape the Kingdom's Royale Guards.The kingdom he just stole from. The object he stole being said Prince's crown. Whom just struck him down with a frying pan. And is now accompanying him, Katsuki Bakugou, who always works alone. No matter what. Except this year.This year, and for many years to come, he'd never travel alone, ever again.A BKDK Tangled AU.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Lead Me Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very excited to finish this first chapter! I'm struggling with some of the characters and the plot because I don't want to replicate the movie completely.. but.. I'll jump those hurdles when I have to! I've got a lot of the key ideas down, so you need not worry about me abandoning this!

Izuku Midoriya wanted to see the floating lights. 

There wasn’t a world where he didn’t want to. Every year on his birthday, those luminescent studs filled the sky, and every year his yearning became more desperate. This trace of  _ want _ , and  _ need  _ haunted him. He’d be swinging to and fro the familiar heights of the tower, and the  _ want,  _ the  _ need _ would suddenly whisper in his ear, or breathe down his back and he’d be enraptured in his fantasies once more. 

Izuku suddenly became aware that he was sitting atop the concrete fireplace in front of a painting;  _ his  _ painting. This wasn’t a rare occurrence, finding himself holding a paintbrush and painting something he didn’t paint. (He  _ did,  _ though. His hands did.) Each time, he’d recognize that in some way, it represented those lights. Always those lights.

Shouto, the chameleon who kept Izuku company for as long as he could remember, eyed him knowingly.

“Izuku! Young Izuku, please let your hair down!” He turns at the familiar, distant call from his father.

Jumping down from where he’s sat, he simultaneously moves the hanging fabric to curtain the painting on the wall like a window. It was of him sitting underneath the lights, unmistakable long, golden hair draped over multiple trees. Outside, not in his home. Outside, where he was forbidden to roam. 

( _ Maybe that could change. Soon.) _

Pushing those thoughts aside, he gathered his hair and practically threw it over the edge of the window, down to where his father stands. That was the easy part. Actually pulling his father up was.. quite the workout. Luckily, heaving yourself around using your hair instead of walking builds up great upper-body strength. There was also the fact that his father’s weight tended to vary each time.

“Hello, Young Izuku. Did you behave while I was gone? Hopefully I wasn’t too long, yes?”

“Yes!” It came out as a squeak. Damn his nerves, “I mean, you’re fine, you really weren’t gone for long. I’ve, er, been meaning to ask you something, Father. A-as you know tomorrow is a very big day-“

He was cut by his father’s own question, “Oh Izuku, it seems I’m.. feeling under the weather. Would you help me smile again? You know how your,” he paused, blood spouting from his mouth, “singing always makes me smile. Then we can talk.” 

He was definitely a little more than ‘under the weather’. When his father left earlier that morning, his muscles bulged comically and he stood with such an overwhelming jubilance, and kindness. Now, the muscles had practically shrunk, and the dark creases and shadows in his face seemed to sag.

“R-right! Of course, Father!” Now, obviously Izuku loved to make his father smile with what he could do with his hair, just for the good of it, but there was a part of him that wanted to revitalize him to the state he had been in that morning. He preferred the inviting smile over the scowl that caused him to be weary of every word he spoke. 

The question he wanted to ask still lurked in the back of his throat, ready to emerge at any second. He shouldn’t keep stalling. He must try, at the least. No use stuttering and causing himself heart-attacks anymore.

He’d done this song and dance enough times to have memorized the footsteps he’d have to take, and the creaks in the floorboard. In one breath, he grabbed the chair, the stool, shoved the brush into his father’s hands, closed his eyes and just  _ sang _ , ignoring his father’s bursts of retaliation.

“ _ Izuku- _ ” he tried, but Izuku cut him off.

“So Father, earlier I was saying tomorrow was a really special day and you didn’t really respond-”

“Out with it Izuku! Always muttering, it’s very annoying honestly,” he must have seen the look on Izuku’s face, because he immediately backtracked, “I’m teasing of course, so stop pouting at me like that! It makes you look like an old man.”

He bowed his head in apology and continued, “Well... tomorrow is my birthday!” 

“Oh really? That’s very nice, my boy,” his father said slowly, in a tone that suggested that the conversation was over, but Izuku wouldn’t let him. With the somewhat reassuring glance of Shouto’s two-toned eyes, he sputtered out,

“I want to see the floating lights!”

“What? You want to go outside?” Too late to go back now.

“Yes! I.. I want you to take me to see the floating lights!” 

Where had this newfound confidence come from? Not once in his life had he ever defied his father. Well, it wasn’t like his father had explicitly forbidden him from asking to go outside, he just kind of... got this  _ feeling _ he wasn’t supposed to. 

When he was younger, he'd sit on the stool while his hair was brushed and soft melodies were sung to him, and test the waters of what his father thought of the idea. He’d sometimes ask light-heartedly, or think out loud -  _ accidentally _ , of course - and his father would try to hide his scowl, but Izuku knew. He always knew. It was unwelcome territory.

And right now, Izuku knew. The confidence left as fast as it came, as his father laughed a hearty laugh, and looked at him like he’d just dyed his many locks of golden hair green. (That’s something incredibly unimaginable, right?)

“Now Young Izuku, you know why we stay in this tower,” he sighed, “It’s a dangerous world out there,” he’d heard enough stories in his 14, almost 15 years of living to know it.

“I know, bu-”

“But, I always knew this day would come. I knew you’d want to leave me one day. Although, I don’t understand why, as I’ve given you everything you have. Nevermind that, I should tell you the tales of the outside world, if you’re so wishful to meet your inevitable doom,” his back was turned, as he paced with his hands behind his back. He continued, “Izuku, there are so many bad, bad people in this world. More than you’d ever imagine. Those cruel people will use you, take advantage of the good in your heart and chuck you out like trash! And I know you, my dear boy, and I know that it’d absolutely kill you. You’d be too weak to handle that.. Your heart is just too good.. They’d rip your flesh apart and eat and rip at you like carnivorous beasts until all that’s left is your blood, seeping into the dirt! I’d hate if something happened to you.  _ I could never smile again _ .” Izuku took a step back. His father had become increasingly loud, movements more harsh and violent as he slashed his arms through the air wildly.

There were a few moments of silence as he took in his father’s words, and then, in a contrastingly calm voice, “Izuku?”

He looked up at the black pits which were his father’s eyes, “Yes?”

_ “ _ _ Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.” _

The words whiplashed him, like pounds of hair wrapping around him, squeezing every fluid in his body out, and then repeatedly smacking him into… something really painful. (Whatever that could be. Izuku wouldn’t know.) His father would never have let such a tone slip past his lips whilst in his confident, joyous state. If he was cross with Izuku, it was only when his form had depleted and his spirits were gone and spent. Izuku had split the two contrasting personalities into two different people.  _ Never _ had he ever become so angry that the line between the two blurred and they clashed. 

Until now, of course. 

His tone was dangerous, and his eyes flickered over to Izuku’s cowering position. The tales that were told to him when he was younger were never that violent. They were vague, and Izuku now knew, for a great reason. They all had a similar premise, and none of the adventurous heroes in them ever had a happy ending. That didn’t stop him from wanting to try new things, and see new things like them. Now, with a much more specific, and graphic version of the ending to the story, he’s starting to reassess his goals.

“Yes, Father.”

“I love you  _ so  _ much, Izuku,” he spoke, in a more hushed voice, yet a voice that held the same menacing inflection. He walked to Izuku and stroked the hair, grabbing it to cup his face with both hands and held him close. So close. 

“I love you too,” he responded, in nothing more than a whisper. 

_ “Don’t forget this, because in the end, you’ll deeply regret not listening.  _ **_Your dear father knows best, afterall._ ** _ ” _

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was so fucking  _ furious _ . Not one, but  _ two  _ dimwits managed to tag along on his single-person crusade to steal the Lost Prince’s crown. They’d pestered him and protested when he’d explained - no -  _ roared _ , that he, Katsuki Bakugou worked alone. Always. 

And no, he hadn’t given in, (He’d never be pushed around by  _ anyone,  _ let alone Dumbass #1 and Dumbass #2.) they had followed him. The  _ whole _ fucking way. What stopped him from grasping their heads and pounding it into the closest tree until they bled and died? Katsuki had no fucking clue. Not a single clue.

And so that is why he is now sliding down the roof of a castle with Eijirou Kirishima and Denki Kaminari trailing behind. 

He leaped to the next nearest tower, and looked out at the guards milling about, the blue sky, the mountains that seemed so close he could graze his fingers over them. (He knew he couldn’t, of course. Only dumbasses would think that.)

“Wow, the mountains are so close you’d think you could touch them!” Kaminari exclaimed from behind him. His steps faltered.

_Katsuki,_ _dontfreakoutdontfreakoutdontfreakout.. Breath in, out, in, out.._

Crisis averted.

There. He saw the hatch door, which meant now came the part he had been dreading.  _ The assistance of others. _

He tied a rope around his waist, tight, and handed the other end to Kirishima.

“Don’t you dare fucking drop me, or I swear to every god on this planet if you do, I will make sure your bones get turned to dust and the wind hits ya’ just right and scatters every particle away. Got it?”

Both nodded frantically, not wanting to meet an early end.

And so, the robbery commenced. Katsuki glanced at the purple and gold banners that adorned the hall, and the still-standing guards as he was dropped down above where the crown lay.

The guard closest to the crown, a teenaged boy with purple hair who stood with such tenacity sneezed, and Katsuki could not help but howl. Luckily, he was already being pulled up, crown in hand, and were sprinting away by the time he heard any of them react.

“RUN FASTER YOU FUCKING LOSERS!”

Oh did they run.

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, Reader! I'm so utterly slow at writing! Don't expect quick updates because holy shit! This took forever! (2 weeks so not really.. Less than I thought..) The rest of the chapters shouldn't take as long, now that I've set a path for myself.  
> I'm not sure how angsty this will be yet, but I do want to make it a wee bit.. more aggressive than the actual movie.
> 
> About All Might.. the first time I attempted writing this, the villain was All For One. As you can see, that really didn't work out. The more and more I thought about it, the more he fit into the role, and I just couldn't help myself. That being said, I did not intend to give him a backstory. I was iffy about it because I felt like it was giving him sympathy points and he strayed from Mother Gothel's all-around-evil-ness, but then I looked back and realized that this *is* a parody so it doesn't need to be that exact and it overall just fit his canon character so much better. I mean, he's literally a hero with no evil bones in his body, so this was hard. I really like him and I was avoiding it, but if it's for the sake of this plot, I won't hold back! And that's a promise!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
